Love in Low Places
by Lady Sheeba
Summary: The Wraith introduces Eel, his grandaughter, to Nova, Dragaunus's younger brother, and there's an instant attraction between the two.


Love in Low Places  
  
  
It'd been a relatively calm evening on Nova's home island; the Saurian outcast's life had been going relatively calm the past few weeks. So calm one might even call it boring.  
  
He was just settling in for the evening when the light in his library flickered and two other Saurians appeared beside him. The faithful pet and constant companion silver dragon, Charger, growled and stood up, knowing what the green flash of light usually meant: His owner's older brother, Dragaunus, returning to torture Nova. Nova also was cautious, and stood up, ready to bargain for his life, but was surprised at who it was standing in the room. "W. . . Wraith? What are you doing here?" He choked out, and grabbed Charger by the collar. "Long time no see. I remember when you were a new born." The sorcerer replied with a sadistic smile. "What do you want though?" Nova asked cautiously, setting down the book he held in his hands. "I just thought we'd drop in for a bit and keep you company. You're surely lonely being here all by yourself."   
  
Nova wasn't hearing Wraith's words at all. His attention was fixed on the young blue female Saurian which the sorcerer had brought along. "Hi there." She said with a slight smile. "H. . hi, Miss. . ." Nova managed. Wraith smirked and shoved the female forward. "My granddaughter, and apprentice in the Dark Powers, Eel." He said, fixing his attention on Nova. "Pleased to meet you. . .Miss Eel." The green male replied nervously. "And who're you?" She asked, looking up at him with interest in her eyes. "Nova, outcast and younger brother of Lord Dragaunus." He replied with a sigh.   
  
"It's been a long day, and there'll be time for talk in the morning, Nova, care to show us to the guest chambers?" Wraith interrupted. "Uhm, sure." He replied with a growl. Eel giggled, and followed Nova out of the room and down the hall to a spacious bedroom.   
  
* * *  
  
It was almost four hours later, and close to midnight before Eel finally laid down to try and get to sleep. She tossed and turned for about fifteen minutes, thinking about Nova. She was about to burst into flames imagining him without his clothes on. She sighed as she sat up again and ran her claws through her fiery orange hair.   
  
With a sigh, she got up slowly and walked over to the door which lead to a small washroom. She was leaning up against the sink studying herself in the mirror when a thought crept up on her that nearly made her jump out of her scales.   
  
With three words, and a bit of magic, a semi-transparent silk robe appeared on her. It was very sheer and delicate looking, nearly touched the floor, and was trimmed around the bottom, sleeves and collar with dark indigo ruffles. It fit her perfectly, and the low V-neck of the robe was quite the touch. "Perfect." She whispered out loud. There was a fine line between slutty and sexy, she knew, and obviously this was the latter.   
  
* * *  
  
Nova was just dosing off when he heard a light knock at his door, Not knowing who it was, he grabbed the sheet from covered up with it just as the door opened.   
  
He was surprised to see Eel standing in the doorway to his chambers with a warm smile on her face, and even more shocked when she entered and walked toward him, stopping just short of his bed.   
  
They'd been flirting earlier, and he was hesitant in going any further than just that. He was an outcast and she was a sorceress in training. That and the fact that she seemed so young and innocent. He knew in all reality though that she was less than two years younger than he, putting her at around 15 or so.   
  
He winced as she sat down on his bed close to him. "Nova, you're absolutely wonderful, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She cooed and traced her claws gently over the deep scar on his face and smiled. He shuddered and smiled slowly, reluctantly. "You're honestly the most beautiful and exotic female I've ever seen." He replied, lost completely in her eyes.   
  
She placed a hand gently on his chest and leaned over him. The feeling of her breathing on his neck was driving him wild. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew we were destined to be together for the rest of our lives." She whispered in between kissing and nuzzling his cheek. "That feels so wonderful." He whispered and began to return her kisses.   
  
Before too much longer, he pulled her down to his level and became more passionate with his kisses.   
  
He knew what she'd said earlier was true; they were destined to be together. It felt so right that he knew nothing, be it another male, lonely miles, or death itself could ever be able to separate them.   
  
Their shadows cast against the white walls from the dim lamp beside his bed soon became one, as did their souls, and the last image that could be seen before Nova turned out the light was the silver robe Eel had wore earlier being tossed to the floor a few feet away, and then darkness served as the only testimony to their screams of pleasure   
  
* * *  
  
It was close to noon the next morning before Eel emerged from Nova's quarters, and as soon as she did, Wraith teleported directly in front of her. "I assume you and Nova had fun last night?" He chuckled. "I. . uhm, well. . " She managed, looking down at the floor. "Obviously you did, I could hear you all the way out on my balcony." He continued. "Well, you were saying the other day that I was old enough to start trying to find a male." She returned. "Yes, and I was considering one of the young sorcerer males back in the magic user's villa in Limbo." He interrupted. "Someone with your magical talents should have a male which practices the Ancient Ways as well." "Grandpa, I don't want a male from Limbo. I want Nova!" She exclaimed. He glared at her, and she returned the glare, waiting for her punishment for sleeping with Nova and snapping at Wraith.   
  
"Eel, I won't force you to be with a male you don't love. I'll let you stay here on this island with Nova as long as you promise me a few things." "Wow, really? What's that Gramps?!" She exclaimed, interrupting him. He winced and glared at her, then continued. "One, you stop calling me Gramps, and two, you love and honor Nova above all others, meaning you don't even think about being with any other male, and three, you're willing to accept the consequences for your actions." "I will, I swear it on my life." She replied, and tackle hugged him. Growling, he broke free and glared at her.   
  
"Now, your training as an apprentice is done, everything else you need to know you're intelligent enough to teach to yourself." He continued, making an old, leather bound book appear floating in mid air. She took it slowly and waited for him to continue. "It has any spell you could possibly ever need, from easy, to complicated, so multi-level, along with step-by-step instructions on how to carry them out. Always keep in mind that what ever you send out, you get back times three, and good luck, Lady Eel." She quickly interrupted before he had time to fade away. "I'm going to miss you Wraith." She sighed. "I'll be watching you young one." He replied, fading out of the room.   
  
* * *  
  
Eel was left standing alone in the hallway, holding the book of magic. Everything she knew, society, technology, and popularity, all gone. She used to be one of the most popular females in her school, and now she'd never see that place again. All for Nova. She questioned whether or not it was worth it, and then snapped at herself for thinking it. Of course it was worth it, love was worth it, and Nova was worth it. He wasn't anyone important, but he was her soul mate, something none could understand.   
  
She pivoted around and through the door to the sleeping chambers she knew she'd now be haring with Nova and peeked in on the male Saurian, who was awake, barely, and looking back at her. "You're here to say good bye, aren't you Eel?" He whimpered. She smiled slowly. "Not a chance Nova. I get to stay. We'll be able to spend our lives together." She walked over and curled up beside him in his bed.   
  
Instantly with those words, Nova had a reason for living. A Companion for life. Lady Eel  
  
  



End file.
